troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
And A Diet Coke
A Boy A Girl And A Baby is a Troper tales category which was part of the Trooper tales section of TV tropes. This tropes along with the other were all deleted. Entries *This Troper gets diet sodas quite often just because he lives in America, where the standard sodas are made with corn syrup. In order of increasing tastiness, his preferences are: corn-syrup soda, diet soda (aspartame), diet soda (sucralose), cane-sugar soda. Unfortunately, the only way to get that last category anymore is to buy from a Mexican shop (not many of those in New England) or wait till stores sell kosher-for-Passover soda. *Back when I worked in the concession stand of a movie theater, one couple ordered a #2 combo (large popcorn and two large sodas) each. All four sodas were Diet Coke. *This editor has pulled this off once or twice, with the rationale that there's no point in making an already bad situation worse. I also tend to get them if at a buffet, to take up space and reduce how much I eat. *This troper doesn't particularly watch what she eats, but hates the taste of full-sugar drinks. Diet Coke, Pepsi Max and Sprite Zero all the way! *This troper just prefers Diet Coke. Add that to being a Big Eater... *This Troper works at a fast-food restaurant and has seen this more times than she can say. **One possibility to consider here... This troper is a diabetic. While I don't do fast food a lot, I can fit it into my diet once in a while and not screw things up terribly. I can't handle a sugared soft drink though—that's going to do Very Bad Things to my blood sugar... ***This troper only drinks diet carbonated drinks for almost the same reason, except that her sister was diabetic since before she was born, and when the diet sodas finally lowered their prices in Brazil, their family only bought these. Not really a question of respect, but more like customs. *This troper dislikes sugar-sweetened cola drinks, but prefers the sugarfree variations over all other sodas. So whenever she eats out, she'll be ordering either a Diet Coke or plain old water. *I've been known to order steak, a baked potato with everything on it, and iced tea. But that's mostly 'cause I like iced tea. **You do realize iced tea has more sugar in it than most sodas except root beer, right? Your example doesn't qualify at all. ***...if you're in the South, or a restaurant that only has bottle drinks. Anywhere else, iced tea has no sugar at all. ***If you were in the South, you'd know the difference between iced tea (no sugar) and sweet tea (lots of sugar). I think it's in Canada that "iced tea" always comes sweetened. ***Southern restaurants have started distinguishing between sweet tea and iced (unsweetened) tea? Great! Back when this troper had relatives living in the South, she learned the hard way to NEVER order iced tea because it would always come with a pound of sugar pre-added. *This troper once worked a concession stand where a rather fat man and his super-obese wife walked up, ordered four Nachos with Chile and cheese, two hotdogs, a few candy bars and two bottles of Diet Coke. When they said the diet Coke, they had a look of burden on their faces. *This troper asks for Pepsi Max shamelessly. He just thinks it tastes better. **This troper agrees as well. Normal Pepsi just doesn't taste as good. *This troper's father will often order a fairly large quantity of high-protein, high-fat food and a diet soda or unsweetened tea. He's a diabetic. *This troper is a bit of an inversion... He'll order something like a salad, and a normal-sugar drink. Artificial sweeteners (of all sorts) just taste horribly disgusting to him. He want's really healthy? Water. *This troper lost a mild amount of weight after switching to diet drinks...which, er, led to him eating even more fast food than he had been before and gaining it back with change. So, uh, yeah... *While this troper's friends ate some yoghurt for lunch, he had this look of disgust on his face and said he hated the taste. She asked him why he was eating it, he replied "I'm trying to eat healthier. You know, gotta stay fit for sport." When he finished the yoghurt we walked to the shop near school so this troper could get some ramen for her lunch. He got a hotdog, a bag of crisps, nachos with chili and sour cream, a meat pie and some fudge. And a bottle of water. "Look, I told them to hold the ketchup and mustard on the hotdog, okay?" *This editor pretty much only drinks Diet Coke at Burger King, despite going for the Whopper and large onion rings more often than not. That's mainly because I'm more concerned about my teeth than my weight. :P *When this troper was at a resterant with her friend, her friend accidently got someone else's order. The order was a double bacon cheese burger, onion rings, and a diet coke. *This troper absolutely despises Diet Coke. Her father, however, has been drinking it for years. *This Troper switched off to diet sodas when he was actively dieting. Now that the weight's come off, he allows himself the occasional indulgence of a nasty, fatty, greasy meal, but still has the diet soda because he's come to enjoy the flavor. With the exception of Diet Coke, which is vile, horrible stuff unless it's neutralized with a squeeze of lemon. *My nutritionist actually warned me to stop drinking Diet Coke while dieting because the various food colorings and artificial sweetener slows the metabolism. So while you don't ingest calories, the ones you do are burned more slowly. This is one of the few things I have yet to independently confirm, but since he helped me drop 36 Kg I'm inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. *This troper subverts this. I'm trying to watch my weight but refuse to drink anything but full sugar drinks. They don't taste right. **Truth. Artificial sweeteners are very evident where they're used in anything, and just taste wrong. Some of the newer ones (such as used in "Coke Zero" and other "new" versions of "diet" drinks) aren't as bad as aspartame, but they're still very obvious and taste terrible to some people (myself included). However, I've just been avoiding drinking high-sugar drinks entirely - juices, certain types of iced tea, milk, or just plain old water work very well. **Same... They taste terrible. Just not 'right'. The newer ones aren't as bad as aspartame, but the only 'diet' drink I've ever sorta-liked was diet Dr. Pepper - everything else is terrible. Instead, I've just cut back on those sort of drinks, going for either less when I do have them, or just drinking water/juice/milk. **Concur. Have avoided artificial sweeteners since my mom got scared of aspartame when we were kids, and nowadays, even if there were no chance of the artificials having any negative effects, they'd still taste horrible enough to be completely unpalatable. (Note: They taste sweeter than normal sugar. So it's not because I want my drink to be sweeter.) Also, my whole family caught on instantly when we accidentally picked up a sugar-free Tang mix (realized something had Gone Horribly Wrong with the first few sips, and hadn't even read the label yet), and when the subsequent internet search revealed that Tang had permanently changed its formula (so now you can't buy regular-sugar Tang at all), we sadly gave it up for good. And I sent a couple complaints to the company, hoping they'd reconsider and make the original formula available again. Soon. *This troper prefers Diet Coke over regular Coke simply because she can't stand the taste of regular Coke. *This troper has noted that the difference between sugar and sweetener is that sugar is stickier and fuller-bodied, sweetener is thinner and a scoche sweeter. I prefer diet colas, but sugared lemon-limes; diet and regular Mountain Dew are two entirely different drinks; and diet root beer and diet orange soda are not worth the bottle they're sold in. **This troper agrees wholeheartedly, especially about the Mountain Dew. *This troper despises Diet Coke, and grew up drinking Diet Pepsi with her grandfather, who was allergic to Coca-Cola. Seriously, Coke gave him hives. No idea why. They were fond of eating fried eggs, bacon, and buttered toast...with Diet Pepsi to balance it out. (However, since his death, she can't stand the taste of Diet Pepsi either, and can only drink non-diet soda as a result.) *This troper did it at a Mc Donalds, and was EXTREMELY satisfied. Well... not THAT extremely satisfied.... *Diet Coke is just about the only thing this troper drinks besides water (I'm not at drinking age yet, so that may change), so this comes up a lot. However, I also have another variant. "I'll have the full rack of barbecue ribs smothered in barbecue sauce with french fries on the side... and a salad. *Inverted for This Troper. She will often take her perfectly healthy/normal lunch with a serving or five of whatever delicious soda is available (most often Dr Pepper). *Totally subverted by this rather chubby troper. She hates any drinkable liquid that isn't water, coffee or chocolate milk. *This troper hates Diet sodas. I don't like the taste of them, and the only soda I will drink is either Red Bull cola or Jolt cola that uses Spelanda. I have also been known to drink a Jones soda now and then. *This troper orders Coke Zero not because of the taste or the fizziness, just for the caffeine. She just likes cold drinks, even in winter, and she usually has no time to make/order some coffee and let it cool. But it's also sort of an inversion — all she eats is fruit and veggies, heaps of them. *This troper always gets his burgers and fries with a Diet Coke. Though to be fair, he does work out at least two times a week. *This troper had a friend who announced she was switching from pop to tea. She still puts two or three sugars in her cup, though. *So true for this troper, as she cannot go a day without some form of Diet Pepsi. While she'll drink regular pop, it's only if there's no available diet option. *This troper used to work at a Dairy Queen back in high school. We had a lady come in and order around 5000-6000 calories (I did the math) of greasy, fried food. And a diet pepsi, because she was trying to lose weight. Face Palm. *This Troper's parents' stinginess resulted in the only soda we ever got being cheap, store brand soda. Add the formidable weight of both this troper's parents, and you realize exactly why I love diet soda more than regular. Except for Dr. Pepper, Elixir of Conquerors. Category:Troper Tales